


AVENGERS GO

by CinthyaFarrera



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinthyaFarrera/pseuds/CinthyaFarrera
Summary: -Lo siento Steve, pero me voy de la casa -dijo Tony dirigiéndose a la salida cargando una mochila.-¿Qué? -se acercó un preocupado Capitán impidiéndole  el paso.-En verdad lo siento, pero quiero ser el mejor maestro -dijo con determinación -Seré el mejor entrenador Pokémon nunca antes visto.Y es aquí donde empieza la lucha para que Steve también desee ser un entrenador Pokémon.Pero nadie esperó que este accediera rápido y que el problema fuera Bruce Banner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, estoy muy contenta de subir mi primera historia de los Vengadores.   
> Esta historia ya ha sido escrito y publicada en Wattpad, pero como estoy empezando en esta plataforma, he querido compartirlo con ustedes.   
> Espero que disfruten la lectura.

-Steve, cariño, lo siento -dijo de repente Tony Stark -Pero me voy de la casa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó alarmado el Capitán agarrando por los hombros al hombre de hierro.

-Lo siento, he decidido seguir mi sueños y aquí no lo lograré -dijo acariciando la mejilla de un triste rubio -Te Amo.

-Si me amas ¿Por qué me dejas? -dijo atrayendo al millonario en un abrazo.

-Necesito salir de aquí -Stark abrazó al Cap -Necesito ir a donde está lo que necesito, necesito avanzar más allá de las fronteras para lograr mi objetivo.

Steve abrazó más fuerte a Tony y esté no objetó.

-Iremos juntos -dijo decidido -Te Amo Tony y no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado. Así que lo que tengas que hacer lo haremos juntos.

Tony embozó una gran sonrisa y se separó lentamente del Capitán, se paró de puntitas y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Steve.

-Así la satisfacción al realizar mi sueño será mucho mejor, porque estarás ahí conmigo -dijo Tony tomando las manos del rubio.

-Pero primero necesito saber, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? -la intriga se notaba en la voz de Rogers.

-Yo seré el mejor maestro -contestó el castaño con determinación -Seré el mejor entrenador Pokémon nunca antes visto.

Steve borró la sonrisa de su rostro, soltó las manos de Tony, dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Tony no sabía que había hecho mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personitas que leen esta pequeña historia.

-Yo Yo, seré el mejor maestro- cantaba un hombre por la calle -Yo Yo,el mejor entrenador.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto?- preguntó fastidiada una mujer a su lado.

-Por supuesto, necesito encontrar un Pikachu -dijo alegre.

-Vamos Clint, seré una espía, pero llevamos todo el día caminando bajo el sol -se volvió a quejar Natasha.

-Claro, como tu ya capturaste al Squirtle que querías, ya no te importa que yo quiera un pikachu- dijo dramáticamente el arquero.

-Pero...-

-Oh! Mira, un Pikachu -dijo feliz Clint.

-Al fin! -suspiró Nat.

-Oh mierda! Se me ha escapado, sigamos buscando -dijo el hombre para luego caminar.

Natasha suspiró y siguió a su mejor amigo. Después de todo ella también quería un pikachu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Steve, cariño. ¿Podrías salir de ahí? -Dijo Tony tocando la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

Llevaba ahí más de una hora. Sabía, luego de analizarlo, que había hecho mal al hacerle creer al Capitán que se iría, pero no quería que estuviera enojado con él. 

Luego de un par de minuto más de insistencia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Cariño? -preguntó Tony algo confundido debido a la falta de luz de en la habitación.

-¿Que quieres?-se escuchó la voz de Steve, la cual se escuchaba enojada pero sobretodo triste.

-En verdad lo lamento -Tony avanzó hasta donde suponía se encontraba la cama y pidió a Friday que encendiera las luces. Buscó con la mirada a Steve y lo encontró sentado en el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación.

Steve no dijo nada, pero mantuvo una mirada fija en el castaño.

-Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, pero me emocioné mucho al saber del lanzamiento del juego que no pude evitar hacerlo -Stark tomó asiento al lado de su pareja.

-Tuve miedo -admitió el Capitán luego de un rato.

-En verdad lo lamento -Tony acarició gentilmente una de las mejillas del Capitán -No soy tonto, nunca pienso separarme de ti, Te Amo.

-Yo también te amo -dijo el Cap para luego besar al más pequeño.

-Ahora, ¿vamos a casar Pokémons? -preguntó emocionado Tony.

-No- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Sé puede saber que hacemos aquí­? -preguntó de manera irritada un hombre, mientras caminaban por las calles de Manhattan.

-Mi buen amigo Tony me ha contado sobre algunas criaturas mí­sticas que se esconden alrededor del mundo -contestó de lo más interesado en lo que hacía -Me ha dicho que por medio de este dispositivo podremos atraparlos.

Entonces le mostró un teléfono inteligente y le tendió otro al chico enfrente suyo, quien lo tomó para luego analizarlo.

-¿Criaturas místicas? -preguntÃ³ curioso.

-¡Sí! -respondió emocionado por obtener la curiosidad de su hermano -También me dijo que estas criaturas están conectados con la naturaleza y pueden hacer uso de los cuatro elementos y algunos otros, desatando su poder en peleas. Dice que si los atrapas tendrás su lealtad y te protegerán por siempre.

Loki miró totalmente sorprendido a su hermano, nunca se imaginó que cosas así­ pudieran existir en Midgard. 

-Pues enséñame a utilizar esta cosa -demandó al más alto, seguro de que esas criaturas le ayudarán a conquistar este mundo.

-Entonces sígueme, le pediré al amigo Tony que nos enseñe a ambos -Thor caminó al lado de su hermano hacia aquella Torre.

Y Loki se llevó una gran decepción al enterarse de que esas criaturas no eran nada más que invención de los mortales.


	5. Capítulo 5

-No quiero- repitió por quien sabe que vez el Capitán.

-¿Por qué no? -reprochó Tony, cruzándose de brazos -Dame una buena razón y dejaré de molestarte.

-Solamente no quiero -Steve desvió la mirada, pero Tony pudo apreciar que el Cap estaba avergonzado.

-Cariño, es algo para divertirse, sal conmigo por favor -volvió a intentar convencerlo.

Entonces se escuchó un susurro que no se lograba entender.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Tony confundido. Steve balbuceó unas cuantas frases -Cariño, no te entiendo, habla más fuerte por favor -.

-¡Qué no se jugarlo! -grito el rubio, Tony solo embozó una sonrisa.

-Debiste decírmelo desde un inicio, sabes que yo puedo enseñarte -Tony se acercó a Steve y lo abrazó.

-Lo sé -susurró Steve, correspondiendo el abrazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
